Kurt Hummel Has Been Kidnapped By The Gravedigger
by KlainexXxArygon
Summary: You have 12 hours to transfer a million dollars to the Californian account or he will die.  Blaine thinks its a joke. Only it really isn't very funny when he realises Kurt's no where to be seen...


_Okay you are probably thinking wtf? the gravedigger was caught._

_Yeah I know and you don't have to be familiar with Bones for this to male sense. Well, you should be anyways enjoy!_

_This was just a random idea and for some reason I thought it'd be funny if Kurt was kidnapped by the gravedigger...I'm awful to Kurt aren't I? I wonder how I'll make it up to him..._

_

* * *

_

_Ring-ring._

Blaine froze. His phone was going off in the middle of class. Who could possibly be calling him? In the middle of history class?

He let it go to message bank as the teacher glared. When the teacher turned her back, Blaine flipped out his phone and listened to the message.

A low crackling voice said, '_Kurt Hummel has been kidnapped by the gravedigger. You have 12 hours to transfer 1 million dollars to the Californian account or he will die._'

Blaine frowned, for a moment worried, then realising it was probably some sick joke from one of his classmates. They were studying the gravedigger in history, actually they were studying her _right now_.

Annoyed, Blaine held the phone in the air and yelled, 'Okay, whose joke is this because I'm not finding it very funny.' He played the message again, watching everyone's expressions.

'Blaine is this a joke-' Mrs Collins started.

'Umm no someone just called me and left this message and it's not frickin funny because Kurt is in Maths right now.'

'Are you sure, Blaine? I mean what if this is real?' David murmured, strangely serious.

The boy threw his hands up. 'Fine, I will call Kurt and ask him if he has been kidnapped by the gravedigger. Happy?' He hissed as his phone dialled.

It took 6 agonizing rings for someone to pick up. The reception was crap.

'Bla-Blaine!'

'Kurt, your breaking up on me, where are you?'

'...he...HELP ME!'

'Kurt?' The phone had died on the over end. Blaine frowned, very much wanting to swear at this stupidity.

Mrs Collins was looking even more annoyed. 'Look I'll just call Kurt's Maths teacher to clear this up.' She pulled out an old chunky phone, much to the amusement of the many iPhone owners in the room.

'Hello Harvey is there a student by the name of Kurt Hummel in your class?'

Blaine strained to hear the answer on the other end. 'There should be but he's not here. It's a pity. He was such a model student.'

The blood was starting to drain from Blaine's face. 'No way.'

'Well is his roommate there?'

'Nick! Get on the phone.'

'Hello?' Nick voice was familiar-he was a Warbler.

'Hello Nick when was the last time you saw Kurt?'

'Umm...umm...last night.'

Mrs Collins eyes went wide. 'What you didn't see him this morning?'

'No Mrs Collins. I think he said he was going to get a real coffee before breakfast but I don't think he came back. He's probably just snuck out, but...he probably would've gotten me to cover for him. Crap. I just blew his cover. Which I didn't know I was supposed to hide.'

'Has anyone seen Kurt this morning?' The question was directed at both classes.

'Oi! Nick, pass us the phone. Umm hi Mrs Collins this is Jack Marshal. I saw Kurt walk out to his car when I went for a run at 6. I wasn't really paying attention. We can see the car park from here and his car ain't there.'

'Okay thank you Jack.' The gray-haired teacher flipped her phone shut. 'Wes, call the police.'

The Asian's eyebrows shot up. 'Seriously? The Gravedigger was caught.'

Mrs Collins fixed her steely gaze on him. 'Well it looks like she had a student doesn't it?' Wes just nodded, flipping out his phone.

'Blaine, are you okay?' David shook the boy's shoulder.

He couldn't take it anymore. 'WHAT THE F*CK IS GOING ON?' Blaine screamed as he leapt to his feet and ran out, trying not to shake.

'Look the kid who was kidnapped is gay so it's probably just some idiot homophobic teenager using the gravedigger as a cover.'

'Not necessarily Booth. Angela checked the message left on the kid's phone and it was exactly the same style as the gravedigger.'

'So some teenager records the message and screws around with it on his computer. It's probably not an apprentice.' Booth was dead-set on this being a stupid teenager.

Bones spun on him. 'Look Booth I know you like to make big arrests and stuff over murder but unless this is really a gravedigger apprentice the case will be handed over to kidnapping and less-accomplished people will work on the case and probably won't solve it. I'd rather save this kid's life instead of study his bones. So can you at least pretend that this is a gravedigger case?'

Booth leaned back. 'Woah Temperance I didn't mean any offence by that. Okay this is a gravedigger case that we have 12 hours to solve.'

'Actually we have 5 hours and 38 minutes. The clock starts ticking once the message has been sent.'

Booth sighed. Did she have to be so pedantic?

'Anyways so the last kid to see him was someone going for a run and he left, wearing skinny jeans, a sweater, a black coat and his favourite scarf. Rainbow or something.'

Bones nodded. 'And the boy who received the message?'

'Blaine Andrews. Best friend, or from some other people, boyfriend-to-be, and he's totally freaked.'

'Poor kid.'

'Ironically they were studying the Gravedigger in history class so that's why my initial assumptions was that the "apprentice gravedigger" was some idiot teenager.'

Bones shook her head, curls bouncing. 'No it's not because there is a zero-tolerance bullying policy at this school and the kids here wouldn't do that to him. They accept gay kids here. He was safe. It wasn't another bully.'

Booth clenched his teeth for silence and just nodded as a short, dark-haired boy raced up to him.

'Where is Kurt?'

Booth sighed. 'Blaine, this is Doctor Temperance Brennan. Bones, this is Blaine, Kurt's boyfriend.'

The boy looked slightly infuriated. 'I'm not his boyfriend! Now where he is?'

'Son, I need you to calm down-' Booth reached out but the boy shook off his hand.

'Don't call me son. Just tell me where he is!'

Bones tried to help. 'Blaine, we don't know where Kurt is but-'

'God dammit! You guys are meant to be good so why haven't you found him?' The boy was trying to run a hand through his hair, but it held more gel than hair and ended badly.

'Hey! We are the best, but we don't solve cases in seconds. You need to calm down so you can help Kurt.'

Blaine thrust his head up. 'I want to help on the case.'

Booth snorted. 'Blaine-'

'No! We've been studying the Gravedigger in History and-'

'Kid! We are familiar with the Gravedigger. Bones here has been kidnapped by her-'

'No but you don't understand. This isn't the Gravedigger, just a copycat. Probably a teenage one. I am a teenager right now and I know what it's like.'

'He has a point Booth.' Bones added.

'Thank you.'

Booth threw his hands up. 'Whatever. Fine, but don't say anything.' Blaine tagged along behind Bones as she inspected the crime scene.

'There was a struggle. He was attacked from behind, and dragged to here.' Bones walked a few metres. 'And placed in the boot of his own car. These tracks match the description of his car. I'm pretty sure this is another gravedigger case.'

Blaine was shaking. He feared for Kurt, of course, but if Kurt...if something bad happened to Kurt, Blaine would never forgive himself for being too chicken to tell the junior how he felt.

'Hey Bones!' Booth called from the gates of the school. 'There are more tracks here.'

Bones moved over to him and studied the tracks. 'This is not very professional. We may be able to trace these tracks to where the boy is.'

'Kurt. His name is Kurt.' Blaine muttered stiffly. Having studied the gravedigger, if this was a real gravedigger case then Kurt's life would be in serious jeopardy. 'Should we transfer the money that they wanted?'

'No, they won't let you unless there is proof that he is alive.' Bones murmured. Blaine felt like he was going to be sick.

'Hey Bones you might want to tone it down a little.'

The woman looked up. 'What do you mean? The odds of this kid being alive if is this really a gravedigger case isn't good-'

'Bones-'

'So shouldn't he be prepared for the worst?'

Blaine suddenly turned and dropped to the sidewalk, trying not to throw up. Booth moved over to him and laid a hand on his shoulder.

'You okay kid?'

The senior nodded, clutching his stomach. 'I just don't want to prepare for the worst.' He whispered, glancing at Dr. Brennan.

'Booth? Brennan?' A man in a bright jumpsuit came up to them.

'Hey Hodgins.'

'I think I know where the tracks are going.'

Booth looked up. 'Where to?'

The curly-haired man looked at Blaine confusingly for a moment. 'The local car crushers.'

Blaine did throw up this time.

Blaine caught a lift with Booth and Brennan to the crushers.

'We'll meet the search team there. They'll have thermo-imaging so we can cut down the time.

Blaine was still worried. 'Are you guys sure that he'll be at the car crus-crushers?' He stumbled over the last word, not wanting to think of Kurt in a car being crus-BLAINE DON'T THINK ABOUT IT!

'Hodgins is really good at what he does. We will find your friend.'

Blaine nodded and stared out of the window. 'Oh my god...' He whispered as he saw the car compound. It was the only one for miles around, and it was huge. And just outside was Kurt's car, the boot open and empty.

The senior saw the look Booth gave Brennan. 'We've got five hours.'

Blaine leapt out of the car and ran through the compound. 'Kurt! Kurt!' He banged on some car boots. 'KURT!' He screamed, and men filtered through the gates, machines and all.

'We're down to an hour and we've barely searched a quarter of this place.' Booth murmured, watching the Dalton boy running through the compound, looking for the boy he loved.

'Kurt! Kurt!'

Booth walked through the cars, banging on each boot. The kid has to be somewhere.

Someone spun the agent around. It was Blaine, looking desperate as hell.

'Where is he?' A tear slipped down the boys' face. 'You said you'd find him!'

Booth looked at him sadly. The boy held back a sob and ran off.

Blaine slid down the side of a car, and started to sob. He was exhausted, and he couldn't keep looking for Kurt with the odds so bad.

He looked up, trying to find hope. A bright spot of colour among all the dark and faded cars caught Blaine's eye. He stared at it, wondering if it was an illusion or if it was real.

The senior ran over to the colour and ran it through his fingers. It was Kurt's favourite scarf. Rainbow coloured.

'Over here!' Blaine screamed at he tried to open the boot with little luck. 'He's over here quick!'

The men were running towards him, and Booth held a crowbar. The five seconds it took for him to break into the boot were like a lifetime to Blaine.

Inside the boot Kurt was lying unconscious, his scarf around his neck. Blaine raced forward and pulled him out, clutching him to his chest.

'Kurt?' Someone passed him an oxygen tank and the senior administered it to the guy he loved. 'Come on Kurt. Come on.' Blaine murmured, a tear slipping.

The boy suddenly gagged and gasped in the oxygen. His eyes fluttered open. 'Blaine-' He spluttered, trying to sit up.

Blaine felt Booth kneel next to him and together they held the junior up as he breathed again.

'I'm okay. I'm okay.' Kurt looked around, and when his eyes found Blaine, he just smiled. 'I'm definitely okay.' He reached a hand up to cup Blaine's cheek, who nearly melted in delight.

Booth grinned to himself and backed away, leaving the young couple in peace. Bones came up to him, frowning at the couple.

'What do you think Bones? Was it really another gravedigger?'

'I think that it was just an idiot teenager.'

Booth stared at her in shock. 'WHAT? You never admit you're wrong.'

'That's because normally I'm not wrong, Booth. But Hodgins found a scrap of material that matches a high school football jersey in Lima. He'll be able to identify whose it is and they'll be charged with kidnap and attempted murder.'

Booth looked down at the couple. 'Poor guy. All because he is gay.'

Bones nodded, thinking. 'Yes but, he's happy now. In a way, this brought those two together.'

Kurt was crying, but they were tears of joy. He had been rescued, and he was now in the arms of the senior he loved.

'Blaine?'

'Yes Kurt.' Those deep brown eyes were staring at him lovingly.

'I love you.'

The boy grinned, and rested his head on Kurt's still perfect hair. 'Thank god because I love you too.'

Kurt slipped an arm around the senior, smiling into his shoulder. 'Thanks for rescuing me Blaine.' He felt a sob leave the boy.

'Oh Blaine. Please don't cry. I'm alive and well, and that's all that matters.'

Blaine nodded, sniffing. 'Sorry, it's just I nearly lost you today. And if I had...I'd have never gotten to tell you how much I love you.'

Kurt started to beam through the last of his tears. 'Likewise.' He murmured, staring into those hazel eyes.

Blaine looked up, and saw Wes and David standing a few feet away. They looked at each other once, before yelling in union, 'About bloody time you two got together!'

* * *

_ahahahahahahaha hope you liked it. Review please._


End file.
